undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Sir Edward Recuivious Anderson-Henry Ragsdale III
(Note: This OC is not under construction, however it can and will be added to when new ideas come to mind.) Sir Edward Recuivious Anderson-Henry Ragsdale III(Or Edward for short)' '''is a charismatic 26 year old human who lives in the Underground. Overworld Theme: Backstory Edward was born to a royal family which were descendants of the wizards of the time of the war. Due to this, they were able to retain their magic. Edward was taught to use his magic from a very young age, and so is quite fluent with it. One fateful day while he was 24, his friends dared him to climb Mt. Ebott. He climbed up to prove he was brave enough, but on his way back down the floor caved in from below him, and he fell. His leg was broken from the fall, and that's when Melakey infested his SOUL, as well as when he discovered the Sigma Energy residing within him. The Sigma Energy appeared as a voice in his head and healed his leg out of pity, and told him what it was and that the Underground, the place where it had been sealed long ago, had unlocked it from within him. After being unlocked, the Sigma Energy was able to control Edward to an extent, however Edward's determination allowed him to be aware of when he was taken control of. The same determination is also why it can only control him for a short amount of time. Description Edward is tall and slightly muscular. He has a brown crew cut and brown eyes. His SOUL is unique and Silver, the color of Charisma. In battle, he wears silver armor and an intimidating silver full-head helmet. As his casual clothes he usually wears a tuxedo suit, complete with red bow tie. He believes it will attract the ladies. He is rather perverted and occasionally boasts of his charisma. He'll go out (And do some other things too ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) with any woman that's 19 or above. He considers himself a ladies' man, and rightfully so(Sometimes). He claims his flirting will only not work on the women with iron wills, which is true. He is still looking for a woman that he deems "worthy" to be in a long-term relationship with. He is a somewhat heavy drinker, drinking at least a bottle's worth every day, and at most six bottles' worth, and because of this he has high alcohol tolerance. Abilities Edward has multiple abilities thanks to his magic. * Blade Creation and Manipulation(Can summon 25 total; only up to 7 at a time; 9 as Recuivious Sigma; The more he summons at once, the duller the blade gets) * Amokinesis(Manipulation of Love) * Electricity(Must channel it through something, if he doesn't it saps half of his magic energy.) Skills * Alcohol Tolerance * Flirting * Seduction * Sex Affiliations Friends * N/A Enemies * Males that he accidentally/had to use his Amokinesis on. Acquaintances * Sans * Papyrus * Melakey - She is currently "infesting" his SOUL. While he finds her somewhat annoying occasionally, he enjoys the company, and has come to think of them as nearly friends, but not quite, like really close acquaintances. Even though he's kind of weirded out at the idea that a sentient being is inhabiting his SOUL, he's glad that she's there when he needs someone to talk to(besides Sigma). * Sigma - Sigma is the second sentient being inside Edward. Of course he's quite uncomfortable having two living creatures inhabiting his body, but he's grown fond of Sigma and thinks of him as a close acquaintance as well. Family * Parents * Two younger brothers * One Older Sister * One Older Brother Romantic Partner(s) * Too many to list on this page. Life On The Surface After the monsters got to the surface, Edward became one of the ambassadors. He would become one of the most respected among them, and one of the most helpful. He would continue his "ladies' man" nature until he was 43, at which he was eventually married to a woman he had been dating for a while up until then. They started a family and had kids. From here, he would start a club business which would end up extremely successful, and after about 10 years, he became a millionaire. At 58, he was shot three times in the chest, and was miraculously saved by Sigma. A year later, he began learning to grill and started a small restaurant, which ended up somewhat successful, leading up to about 9 restaurants across the U.S. Stats Base Stats HP: 3,000 AT: 10 DF: 20 Genocide(Recuivious Sigma) Stats HP: 4,000 AT: 10 DF: 20 Equipment AT: Warhammer - 20 AT. Slow but powerful. An onyx black hammer. DF: Silver Armor - 60 DF. Heavy duty battle armor. Hard to penetrate. ACTs Check, Flirt, Pick Up Chicks, Stalk Statistics Card Power: 3/5 © Strength: 3/5 © Speed: 4/5 (B) Technique: 6/5 (S) Intelligence: 3/5 © Cooperativeness: 4/5 (B) Battle Edward will sometimes swing his Warhammer before an attack. This is an indication that the attack will do twice as much damage as normal. Attacks Hammer Strike: Smashes his hammer onto the bullet board, covering it completely. It will be either cyan or orange. Electric Daggers: Summons seven daggers and electrocutes them. He throws them two at a time. The seventh will grow to three times its size. Sparing To spare Edward(White), you must simply offer to Pick up Chicks with him. To spare Edward(Yellow), you have to be a female. If you are a female and flirt with him, he'll start flirting back. You must flirt three times to convince him to spare you. Quotes Encounter ''"Wazzup." ''if male ''"How you doin'?" ''if female ''"Hey what are ya, the police? Don't be checkin' me!" ''Check ''"Hate to break it to ya man, but I'm straight as a new pencil." if male "You're so hot you make the Sun look cool." ''if female ''"Gayyyyyyyyyy!" ''if male #2+ ''"Hey girl, are you an angel? 'Cause I see Heaven in your eyes." ''if female #2 ''"I've been out-flirted. Wanna go out sometime?" ''if female #3 ''"Oh man, you know me too damn well!" ''Up Chicks if male ''"Bow Chicka Bow Wow." ''Up Chicks if female ''"WHOA, that's too far there." ''Stalk ''"Come on... don't... do this..." ''Death ''"But... I don't understand... what did any of us do...?" ''Death Genocide ''"I thought we were good man... guess I was wrong." ''Encounter ''"Stop checkin' me pal!" ''Check ''"I'm not gay, boy." ''if male ''"Stop trying to flirt with me..." ''if female ''"Seriously man, what's your problem..." ''if male #2+ ''"Really, cut it out..." ''if female #2 ''"Alright, fine." ''if female #3 ''"Ehhhhh, alright." ''Up Chicks if male ''"Aw, hell yeah!" ''Up Chicks if female ''"No, that's nasty." ''Stalk ''"Don't do it... you won't... like what happens..." ''10HP ''"I WON'T LET YOU KILL THEM!!!!" ''Transformation Flavor Text ''Edward is ready to party. ''Encounter ''He seems pretty chill. ''Neutral ''He's ready to party. ''Neutral ''You give a good pick-up line. ''Flirt ''You flirt again awkwardly. ''if male #2+ ''You give a great pick-up line. ''if female #2 ''You give the best pick-up line you know. ''if female #3 ''You offer to Pick Up Chicks with him. ''Up Chicks ''You ask if he wants to stalk girls with you. ''Stalk Genocide ''Edward is ready to party. ''Encounter ''He seems pretty chill. ''Neutral ''You give a good pick-up line. ''Flirt ''You flirt again awkwardly. ''if male #2+ ''You give a great pick-up line. ''if female #2 ''You give the best pick-up line you know. ''if female #3 ''You offer to Pick Up Chicks with him. ''Up Chicks ''You ask if he wants to stalk girls with you. ''Stalk ''He falls to his knees, quivering. ''10HP ''Edward Dodges the Attack ''Attack ''There is a flash of golden light. ''Transformation Recuivious Sigma Battle Theme: Recuivious Sigma is Edward's second and final form on the genocide route. In this form he is much more powerful. He takes this form if you attempt to attack him at 10HP on the Genocide route. This transformation acts as a checkpoint, and you are fully healed when he transforms. Description Recuivious Sigma looks similarly to Edward. However, he has no helmet, and his armor is pitch black. On the chest of his armor there is a glowing gold sigma sign emblem. He is much larger and more muscular, and his Warhammer sports the glowing gold sigma sign on the front. His pupils glow gold and his scleras are black. Statistics Card: Power: 6/5 (S) Strength: 6/5 (S) Speed: 5/5 (A) Technique: 6/5 (S) Intelligence: 3/5 © Cooperativeness: 1/5 (F) '''Equipment' AT: Sigma Warhammer - 60 AT. The upgraded version of his classic weapon, this awesome warhammer is ready to pound your brains in. DF: Sigma Armor - 65 DF. The Sigma Energy resides within this armor. ACTs Check Battle When there is only one attack left until he is dead and you attack him, he will be taken to 1 HP no matter what. From here he will block every attack until he uses Silver three times, which will make him tired. He will use Final Stand. If you survive, you can then kill him. Attacks Sigma Hammer: He swings his hammer up, and the silhouette of a slightly large sigma sign appears. You must get under the silhouette. The sigma sign will land on your SOUL and act as a safe haven, before the bullet board erupts into red, dealing extreme damage to anyone not under the sigma sign. He will then smash the hammer down on the bullet board, it will be either orange or cyan. Electric Swords: He electrocutes nine swords and throws them two at a time. The ninth sword will grow to three times its normal size. Silver: Only does this when at 1 HP. Turns your SOUL silver, then launches multiple randomly placed projectiles at you. He will use this three times, each time easier than the last. Final Stand: He combines every attack(Including normal form) into one, extremely hard to dodge attack. Afterward, he will turn your SOUL back to its normal color, then begin throwing random projectiles at you, eventually throwing his hammer as one final attack, making an impossible to dodge attack that deals 10 damage. If at or below 10 HP it will just bring you to 1 HP. The only way to die from the hammer is if you have 1 HP. He will then drop to his knees in defeat. Sparing You can not spare Recuivious Sigma. Quotes Encounter "I am their guardian. And I won't let you kill them." ''Encounter ''"..." ''Check ''"It's too late for that now." ''Spare ''"You could have turned back." ''#1 ''"But you didn't." ''#2 ''"So now, it's time to say goodbye." ''#3 ''"Goodbye." ''you die during Silver #3 ''"I'm sorry... everyone... I let you all down..." ''Final Stand ''"No... I won't let you win.... I won't... let you WIN!!!" ''Stand ''"I'll see you... I'll see you in Hell." ''Death '''Flavor Text' Are you scared? You should be. ''Encounter ''He's unrelenting. ''Neutral ''Finally... ''Death The Sigma Energy The Sigma Energy was an ancient power from long ago, an energy life form created by a powerful wizard named Jolnark, back in the time before the war. It was used to keep balance between good and evil and keep the dark forces at bay. But the Sigma Energy was sentient, and as it continued its job, it began to want more. It turned on the humans and monsters, and caused death and destruction among them. The wizards eventually sealed the ancient power away, but unbeknownst to all of them, a spark of the power was infused with Jolnark. With each generation of Jolnark's family, the power grew stronger in them. Edward was part of the Sigma Energy's final generation, when it was at its peak. Due to this, it regained its sentience. It can take control of Edward, but only for three minutes at a time. Description The Sigma Energy appears as a deep, menacing voice in Edward's head. While in control of Edward, his irises have a slight gold tint. Aside from this, Edward's voice is slightly deeper. After the Sigma Energy was unlocked, Edward no longer had any dreams. He instead was in his mind, where he would talk to the Sigma Energy. It takes the form of a silhouette of Edward with white, bloodshot eyes and a golden sigma sign on its chest. Its physical form is that of a cloud of golden energy. Speech Its voice is creepy, sinister, and intimidating. It would be displayed as Bronze text. Affiliations '''Friends' * Melakey - He met Melakey in the time before the war, back when they were both young. He gradually grew feelings for her. Even though they separated for thousands of years, Sigma retained those feelings, and when he met back with her in Edward's body he was very happy to see her. Enemies * Almost Everyone Acquaintances * Edward - Despite being a dick to Edward constantly, and taking control over him occasionally, Sigma has grown to care about Edward's safety, similarly to an older brother. He will sometimes take control to defend Edward if he can't defend himself, such as if Edward were to be attacked while he was sleeping. Family * None Romantic Partner(s) * None Statistics Card Power: 5/5 (A) Strength: 2/5 (D) Speed: 4/5 (B) Technique: 3/5 © Intelligence: 6/5 (S) Cooperativeness: 2/5 (D) Stats Neutral Stats HP: 1,000 AT: 40 DF: 40 Enraged Stats HP: 5,000 AT: 60 DF: 40 Heroic Stats HP: 3 AT: 80 DF: 7 Battle Enraged Battle Theme: Heroic Battle Theme: A battle with Sigma is optional, and there are two possible fights that could take place. Listed in order from easiest to hardest: * Enraged(If Edward were to be killed.) * Heroic(If Edward and Melakey were to be killed.) The battles themselves are unique from the other, both having a different style. Enraged In the Enraged battle, he will dodge every attack for 10 turns before finally being hit and killed. Attacks: Golden Wave: Sigma raises his palm and sends a wave of golden energy that covers half of the bullet board. Death Stare: He stares at you, his eyes begin to glow, and he rapidly fires energy rings from both eyes, you must get in the gap between the two lines of rings and move with them, or else you will be hit. Fool's Gold: "Gold Ore" appears and bounces around the bullet board, dealing damage if you are hit. Attack lasts 5 seconds. Heroic In the heroic battle, Sigma will dodge every attack for 20 turns, before finally being hit and killed. Attacks: Wave of Rage: Sigma raises his palms and sends a wave of golden energy that covers three quarters of the bullet board. Medusa's Stare: He stares at you, his eyes begin to glow, and he rapidly fires energy rings from both eyes, you must get in the gap between the two lines of rings and move with them, or else you will be hit. If you are hit, you will be unable to move for up to 7 seconds(you can reduce this time to a minimum of 2 seconds by rapidly pressing left and right). You can not take damage from the rings during this time. The rings do not deal direct damage, however while frozen you receive 1 damage every second. You will have Invincibility Frames for 1.5 seconds after escaping White Hot Gold: "Gold Ore" appears and bounces around the bullet board, dealing damage if you are hit, and doing 1 damage every turn for 2 turns. Attack lasts 6 seconds. Pathetic Life Form: His final stand attack, he rapidly fires random attacks, slowly getting weaker and weaker, before firing one, small, slow attack, that stops in the middle. This attack, despite being frozen, will deal 30 damage to the player if they touch it. He then gives his final words, before you are given the choice to spare or kill him. During his speech, you can still move around freely, and if you touch the attack, you are sent back to the beginning of the attack, rather than the fight. Quotes Dialogue varies from person to person. Heroic Battle Final Speech "Well... this is it, huh? You know, I never thought I'd go out like this... defeated by a ''species is unspecified). I guess, when it comes down to it, I'm just the weak, stupid energy life form that fell in love with a SOUL infestor... just, go ahead and do it... I never got to tell her before you killed her... so it'd be doing a favor..." '' Idol Lavernius Tucker Even though he's a fictional character, Edward takes inspiration from Tucker. Trivia * He is partially based off of Lavernius Tucker(My third favorite character) from the show Red vs. Blue. * In his battle, if you use the Stalk ACT, his eyes will widen. * His Undernet name is WhenTheLadiesSeeMeTheySay, a reference to Tucker's theme. * The Sigma Energy is lightly based off of Ulder, and Omega from Red vs. Blue. * His favorite drink is a tie between wine and beer. * When Sigma is posessing Edward, the stats do not change. Sigma still has Edward's stats. Gallery Ed ArmorHelm.png Ed Armor.png Category:User;Hefflehof Category:OC Category:Male Category:Human